Love in a Ruined World
by TheRavenViolinist
Summary: Crypton has been destroyed, the population decimated. Rin is part of the resistance that aids the people in the war against the Militia. When she finds an unconscious Militia captain known as Len, she takes him under her care. With the war going on, what


A/N: So while I was listening to Daughter of Evil and drawing, a new idea came to me. Personally, I feel my Rin and Len stories have the same theme (Len is a player, Rin is head over heels for him) But, I didn't want to do that this time. My newer story "The Boy Named Kagamine" builds on the theme I'm trying to create. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story :)

Disclaimer: I will never know the awesomeness of owning Vocaloid

Estimated Chapter Count: 25-39

VVV

~Rin's POV~

I hid behind the pillar along with Miku and Luka. The bullets flew past us, the sound of gunfire echoing through the building. I pulled out my pistol and looked out from behind the pillar. I took aim and fired, the bullet taking impact in my targets skull. He was dead. What's going on you ask? Well, we are in the middle of a war with the enemy base. Years ago, sickness broke out in Crypton, greatly decimating the population. After that, supplies started disappearing, and the city was bombed. Now the survivors fight for what supplies we can. I fight for the resistance, the group to help aid the people, and our enemy is what is left of the Crypton Militia. More bullets flew past us, we were cornered.

"What do we do, Rin," cries Miku.

"I don't know, where is Captain Neru," I ask. Miku shrugged and looked around.

"No one has seen her since we got ambushed," says Luka. I nod and look for a way to escape. I finally notice a loose panel in the wall, and I gesture for Luka and Miku to look at it. I point at the panel,

"That's our way out, Luka, blast that thing open, Miku toss a smoke grenade," I shout. They both nod, while Luka is firing on the panel, Miku is launching smoke grenades to the enemy side. The panel finally bursts open and we make a run for it. We dodge the bullets flying from the smoke clouds and make it out into the rainy night. I wipe my hair back and sigh in relief.

"That was a close one," I say. Luka nods, while Miku is looking lost. I pull up my wrist communicator and hit the comlink button. Commander Kaito's face appears on the small screen.

"What's the emergency, Deputy," asks Kaito. I smile.

"Everything has been taken care of, I have Private Miku and Corporal Luka here, we need transport if you don't mind, sir," I say.

"Of course, transportation is on it's way. Good work, Deputy," says Kaito, and his image dissolves from the screen. We sit and wait until the helicopter arrives, we hop inside and fly back to base. When we arrive, I hop out and run down to Kaito's office to give him my report. I knock on the steel door and it flies open with a swish.

"Hello, Commander," I say, bowing. He turns to look at me, and gives me a grin of respect.

"Hello, Deputy, what's the report," he asks. I take out my records and read them;

"We didn't manage to get the supplies, but their numbers were greatly reduced. Captain Neru disappeared at specific site," I say.

"Very well, congratulations, Deputy, you have just completed your 1000th mission and you brought your squad back safely. I am hereby promoting you to Captain, good luck," says Katio, handing me my captains badge. I salute to him;

"Thank you, Commander," I say, and I bow and exit the room. I head back to my chambers to change. I throw off my gear and place it into the laundry hamper. I grab a black tshirt, some ripped jeans and my combat boots and head outside. There really isn't much to do here, I mean there is a TV room and such, but with the destruction of the city, we hardly get any stations. I walk around the yard, checking the perimeter and such, when I trip over something. I look at whatever it was that made me fall and I was surprised to find that it was a person. It was a boy, about 18, like myself. He wore the gear of the Milita, but he was passed out. How did he end up here? He had blonde hair that was spiked in the front and a muscular build for an 18 year old. As much as I hated the Milita, because they were our enemy, I decided that I should help him out. I pick him up and take him back to my chambers, and I lie him on the bed. I check his belongings and find his rank badge, he was a captain as well.

"Len Kagamine, huh," I whisper to myself.

"Well, whoever you are, be happy I found you, or else you'd be dead," I whisper.

/"\\

Did you like it? I thought the idea was pretty good, but then again my opinions dont matter to me, only your guys do. Anyway hope you liked it, update coming soon.


End file.
